1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing system and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A heatmap is used in various image monitoring systems by using an effective browsing method. The heatmap is a graphical representation of data by which various pieces of information are presented in various colors on an image as visual graphics in a heat distribution form. The heatmap may present interests of customers or complexity in different color levels on a camera image or a map. The heatmap presents a high motion region in a red color and presents a low motion region in a blue color in consideration of visibility.
The heatmap involves a method of displaying a search result with respect to a motion amount, which prioritizes user convenience. However, this method still does not provide a sufficient visibility.